The present technology relates to a recording device which is an optical recording device recording with respect to an optical recording medium and especially having two or more recording channels and a recording method. The recording device and the recording method efficiently distribute and record data with respect to each of the channels.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-187879 discloses a technology that includes a plurality of recording heads and efficiently distributes data to the heads so as to be able to record the data of a plurality of recording layers of an optical recording medium, though not aiming to high-speed data recording, and can record the data in high speed.
In recent years, optical recording media (also referred to below as an optical disc) such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), and Blu-ray® disc (BD) to which information recording is performed by irradiation of a light beam have been widespread and optical recording devices (optical disc drive devices) have been widespread with the spread of the optical recording media.
In terms of an optical recording device, there is a method for speeding up data-recording with respect to the optical recording medium by rotating an optical recording media in high speed. However, further speeding up is difficult due to a limit of recording speed caused by a property of an optical recording medium, a limit of processing capability of a signal processing LSI, and a physical limit of high-speed rotation of the optical recording medium.
Accordingly, high multiple speed recording is realized by using a plurality of recording channels.
Here, in this specification, even though one recording head is provided, there is a case where a plurality of laser light beam irradiation systems are mounted on the recording head. Therefore, a plurality of laser light beam irradiation systems is called a plurality of channels and one laser light beam irradiation system is called one channel.
That is, a “channel” is one recording system which can independently perform recording by laser light beam irradiation.